Naruto: Fairytale Drabbles
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: A collection of fairytale drabbles
1. Introduction to drabbles

**Hey all! Ami's back for her 15****th**** story~!**

**Actually, this is a collection of fairytale drabbles being played by our fellow Naruto characters.**

**I've already chosen the stories in which the Naruto characters will be playing and if you have any more ideas on how I can expand the story, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Peter Pan (Naruto)**

**Rapunzel (SasuIno)**

**Beauty and the Beast (NejiTen)**

**Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Ino)**

**Romeo and Juliet (NaruHina?/SasuIno?)**

**Pinocchio (Kakashi)**

**Ice Queen (SasuSaku)**

**Snow White and Rose Red (SakuNaruHina)**

**Sleeping Beauty (ShikaTema)**

**Little Red Riding Hood (Sakura)**

**Hansel and Gretel ( and Konohamaru)**

**Hunch Back in Notre Dame (Lee)**

**Cinderella (SasuIno)**

**Alice in Wonderland (Hanabi)**

_**First Fairytale Drabble: **__**Peter Pan**_


	2. Peter Pan

**SUMMARY: Let's just pretend Sasuke came back to Konoha. He didn't want anything to change and he didn't expect everything would. Slight SasuSaku. KibaSaku**

Peter Pan

Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

"So how's it been in Konoha? Anything different?" He asked the person in front of her.

"You could say an awful _lot._" The person replied.

"???"

"Well you see, Naruto's become a Hokage!" The person said.

"I know that. It's been the talk of the Fire Country."

"Oh. But he's still the hyper-active ninja we used to know."

"How about you? Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm head of the Konoha Medics!" The person said, and grinned cheekily at him. "And Kakashi-sensei's been promoted back to ANBU."

"Why?"

"That I don't know."

"Oh yes! Tenten being the best in weaponry, Neji the head of that new dojo Konoha built, Lee as a Jounin—which is very creepy because now he looks more like Gai-sensei…" The person sighed. "Speaking of Gai-sensei, he's still the same. I guess some things never change…"

He remembered Team Gai…Tenten with those brown buns; tending to her weapons, Neji; the Hyuga branch family protégé' who used to have a grudge against his cousin Hinata, and Lee and Gai…those passion-freaks were ever-so-often seen either doing 250 push-ups or running around Konoha within 100 laps. "What about Team 9?" He then remembered those guys. Hinata would stutter or faint everytime she's near Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru playing, Kurenai always watching over Hinata and Shino having his own world.

"Shino's still weird but _really _had joined the sensitive side. I remember once stumbling upon him with Naruto when he came back 3 years before. Naruto just _had _to say he didn't remember Shino! What a dope!" The person said as she reminisced the past, while grinning to herself. "…Hinata's got rid of that stuttering—thanks to Naruto—now she could even say a sentence without even stuttering! She and Naruto are a couple now too. Thank _Kami _that _baka_ finally realized Hinata's love for him or I'd _so _whack his head right now!"

"Kiba…he's been so nice…and more handsome too..." The person continued and blushed. Good thing Sasuke didn't notice it. "Akamaru has gotten bigger and Kurenai-sensei's pregnant with Asuma-sensei's child before he died."

"_Gomenasai_…"

"It's okay…At least he died with _honor_!"

"Team 10?" Sasuke asked, imagining Shikamaru sleeping on a hill, Choji being his normal self; only thinking about his food, Ino endlessly babbling about how great he was and Asuma; lighting up his cigarette.

"Shikamaru became the strategist of Konoha—due to his high IQ—and a Jounin, Choji looking more like his father; Chouza, Ino quitting being a ninja and tending that flower shop her family runs and like I said earlier, Asuma-sensei…dying…"

Sasuke stiffled a gasp as the person finished telling him everything. "Ino quit?"

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but that was just what it was."

"I know that. I remember when you both fought over me when we were still younger…"

"_Sasuke-kun's mine!"_

"_No he's not. He's _mine, _PIG!"_

The person blushed. "Sasuke!"

He just smirked.

"L-let's just talk about something else." The person said. "What's it like in the Sound?"

"It's really lonely in there. I missed you all. I've been thinking of everyone and everything in Konoha. Especially you."

"M-me?"

"Yes."

"But why me?"

"I'm sorry to have said this right now but I've been trying to run away from you…Because I felt something special about you…And I didn't accept those feelings because…I was afraid to lose you like my family. And now, I want to accept them and tell you what I really feel." Sasuke confessed.

"I know. And I love you too, Sasuke-kun…so much."

Sasuke's eyes shimmered in the light and thought that he still had hope.

"…but not in the way you think I still am. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…you're like a brother to me…just how I feel about Naruto…the love as a _brother._"

His smile turned into a big frown. "B-but why? I thought that when I come back you would still feel the same!"

"Sasuke-kun, changes are also present emotionally. And my feelings for you when we were still little subsided and…this is what happened." Sakura raised her right hand, only to let Sasuke see the engagement ring on her ring finger.

Sasuke was wide-eyed. "Y-you're engaged…?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. To Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura said the last sentence a little giddier than what she had been. **(****Ami:**** Sorry about the pairing. If you hate it and hate me, you have all the right to throw anything at me just as long as I don't end up in crutches!)**

"I…see…" He said, and looked down at the floor, regretting to have never confessed his feelings sooner and wishing things haven't change to what they are now. "…I hope you both live a happy life."

"Thanks."

"…"

"So…"

"Hn?"

"Let's get back to Konoha to celebrate your home-coming!" Sakura jumped into the trees with Sasuke following her from behind.

_**Second Drabble: **__**Rapunzel**_


End file.
